Never Ever
by AoifeRose
Summary: Jane realises all that really matters in the world is her best friend, much around the same time Maura realises the same thing. Rizzles Rated M for content and language


Maura sat staring at the computer. Her head hurt like a son of a bitch and she couldn't concentrate. She had almost forgotten how to type she was so tired. They had been working this case for 2 weeks and still nothing. Who was this guy? Why was he targeting young gay men? Did he know they were gay or was it just a random coincidence? Something was annoying her about the whole thing. But she couldn't put her finger on it. And that was annoying her almost as much as the 3 dead young men she had autopsied in her lab over the last fortnight. She rolled her neck and arched her shoulders to try and relieve the tension but it wasn't working. She stood up and tried to take a few steps to clear her head but she could only see stars as her head started to spin. She'd been staring at that computer too long. She stumbled forward and fell onto the floor managing to clip her head on the side of the desk on the way down

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When she came around her head pounding and there was something in her eye. As she reached up to touch her face she felt a hand stop her. She opened her eyes to see concerned hazel eyes staring right at her. 'Maura? Maura can you hear me?'

'Mmm, Jane?'

'Yeah it's me. What happened?'

'What? Where am I?'

'Ok time to get you up'

'What? Up?'

'Maura you're on the floor'

'What?'

Maura gave up questioning. Logic was failing her. She felt an arm slip under her knees and another under her arms and she was lifted from the ground. She felt herself being carried towards what she thought was the lift. She realised they were definitely exiting the building when the cold wind hit her. She shivered and the arms that were holding her pulled her closer and kissed her gently on the head.

'Jane?'

'Yeah it's me'

'K'

Maura closed her eyes again. Jane was panicking and her heart was beating a mile a minute. Had she been attacked? Why was there blood on her head? What the hell had happened? Normally the detective in Jane would have kicked in and she would have noticed the blood on the corner of Maura's desk. She would also normally have been concerned about her level of consciousness. But nothing about this was normal. She could feel Maura breathing steadily against her neck and although she wasn't making a lot of sense she was cognisant. So she let her be as she lowered her gently into the passenger seat of her car, put her belt on and drove to the local Emergency Room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Maura opened her eyes again she was assaulted by bright halogen lighting, the kind which brought back horrid memories of nights spent in the all call room when someone flicked those lights on after 10 minutes sleep and 40 hours on surgical call to tell her there was a rig coming in. She managed to touch her head this time and noticed that whatever had been in her eye was gone. She realised after about 20 seconds that she was in hospital and she heard voices outside the curtain around her cubicle. Just then the conversation ceased and the curtain pulled back. Two figures walked in – one a familiar and welcoming sight, the other – 'oh no it couldn't be, Peter Murphy' Maura thought to herself. Yes it was – just her luck.

'Irish! (in college Maura didn't know her history, the name was based solely on her looks, how ironic that her classmates had turned out to be right in a way). How you doing? Been partying a bit too hard have we?'

'Peter, how are you?'

'I'm a senior attending, married with two kids. What can I say, you missed your chance'

Maura winced internally at the thought she had ever let this man near her. She felt rather than saw Jane smile and her eyes shot straight to her giving her a 'you repeat this to anyone and you're dead' type stare.

'That's great Peter. I'm really happy for you'

'Right so your friend Jane here tells me she found you passed out in your office. 'Do you remember what happened?'

'Yes I' Maura stalled for a minute and took a deep breath as she realised how bad the pain in her head really was. As she put her head back against the pillow she felt Jane's hand move to hold hers.

The action was lost on Dr. Murphy whose eyes flicked with anger when he saw Jane intertwine their fingers. Seems Dr. Murphy's crush on Dr. Isles wasn't quite over.

Maura's voice interrupted his daydream

'I fell over. I haven't eaten all day and we've been working a case for weeks, and I just haven't slept enough'.

'You gave yourself quite a knock to the head Irish'

'Maura will do fine Peter'

'Sorry old habits die hard. You hit your head off your desk as you fell and you were out cold when Detective Rizzoli found you'

'I'm fine Peter honestly'. She turned to look at Jane whose smile had disappeared and was replaced by one of real concern. She reiterated but this time softly 'I'm fine'. She squeezed the fingers intertwined with hers gently to reassure Jane.

'Well we're going to have to keep you in overnight to make sure that there is no side effects from the concussion'

'No Peter, not a hope'

'Maura' Jane squeezed her hand again 'please don't argue'.

'No I'm sorry, I'm not staying here'

'They say doctors make the worst patients, they're not wrong' Jane said as she let go of Maura's hand and turned away her body tensing.

'Peter, I need to go home to my bed, that's all I need. I will have someone check in on me every hour – wake me to see everything is ok. If I recollect rightly you did a CT?

'Yes'

'And it was clear?'

'Yes'

'Well then just give me an AMA form and I'll get out of here.

'Who's going to wake you Maura?' – he flashed a look in Jane's direction but she was still turned away, which Maura was glad of because she was pretty sure they would have had a shooting on their hands had Jane seen him.

'None of your Goddamn business Peter'. Now go and get that AMA form before I tell Detective Rizzoli what your nickname was in college'

Dr. Murphy left in a hurry and Maura looked at the willowy detective who still had her back turned to her. Her shoulders were shaking minimally and Maura heard a small sob escape her lips.

'Jane? Janie turn around' it wasn't an order, more a gentle request, and the use of her affectionate nickname that her family used made the anger lessen as she obeyed.

Jane turned around and tears were welling in her eyes. She tried to smile but her resolve failed and all she could do was lean in to hold Maura kissing the stitches on her left temple and pulling her into a light embrace.

When she leaned back she looked straight into those green eyes with the slightest flecks of brown she let out a long breath; 'Maura you scared the life out of me. I thought someone had hurt you.'

'Oh Jane, I'm so sorry. No I really am just tired and perturbed by this case'

'Nothing is worth this Maura, no case is worth losing you over'. Jane leaned back in and held her, held her as if her life depended on it.

'Wow Rizzoli, I don't need bruised ribs too'

Jane realised how tightly she was holding the M.E. and pulled back to put her forehead, against hers.

Her lips were inches from Maura's and fear began anew in the pit of her stomach. But fear was overrun by another emotion; desire.

Her lips, which were wet from some shed tears, claimed the dark red lipstick stained lips in front of her as she kissed her gently, tilting her head slightly. The kiss became deeper and just as Jane raked her teeth over Maura's bottom lip the curtains of the cubicle opened.

'Sssor…. Em… sorry, form, Maura.' Peter exited as quickly as he entered the cubicle.

Maura and Jane looked at each other and laughed at the absurd situation they found themselves in.

Jane was the first to talk; 'Em Maura what the hell just happened?'

'Eh I think that's your job to explain Detective. You started it'

'God Maura I'm sorry. My emotions are all over the place'

'It's ok, I understand. I don't think I'm quite recovered yet by the way, so if you want to tell me it's concussion and this never happened, that's fine'

'Oh, ok, if that's what you want?'

Maura smiled and looked shyly at the nervous detective. Her hard faced, attitude filled, commanding detective was a bundle of nervous energy looking at her tentatively.

'No not really'

'Ok so….'

'So; Ok right I'm going to sign these forms and we'll take it from there'.

'Sounds like a plan Dr. Isles'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

'I didn't need a wheelchair'

'Maura we're home, can we stop talking about the wheelchair now'

'Well I didn't! And we're not home, we're at your place'.

'Oh my God is there any need to be so literal all the time?''

'Well technically…'

'Well technically nothing' Jane cut across her 'Skids (she'd told her Dr. Murphy's nickname – Jane had deduced where it came from without too much detective work) said you had to be under surveillance for the night. I cant watch you if I'm not with you. So just for tonight, please stop with the big bad doctor act and just accept some help'.

'But…'

'No, no, no but. Stop'

'But…'

'Stop Talking!'

'But…'

Jane put her finger to Maura's lips to stop her talking

'Ok no more that's it – stay here'

'What?'

'But the car door was shut before she could say anymore'

'Two minutes later Jane emerged with an overnight bag and Jo Friday. She threw it on the back seat and Jo Friday obediently hopped in. She put the key in the ignition and revved the engine as she drove off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Turning on the lights in the dark house she ordered Maura to sit down and in her own words 'for the love of God shut up!'

The patient's lower lip jutted out as she attempted to protest but was cut off;

'Maura I swear to God if you even try to disagree with me I'm going to handcuff you to the bed and leave you there for the night'

Maura's eyes sparked with a hint of something Jane hadn't seen before – was it lust? – No it couldn't be; could it?

' You think that's a threat Jane? Really? Remember I went to an all girls' boarding school. We only had each other to practice on. It was fun, I always preferred kissing girls, much softer'

Jane's face fell as she realised Maura wasn't messing or trying to get a rise out of her. In fact the detective was picking up some flirting – was that what it was?

'Please pick your jaw up off my floor detective, the house has just been cleaned'

'You what?'

'You heard me!'

'Yeah I did. Wow I forget sometimes what it was to be a little girl, probably because I never was one. I played soccer with the boys and pulled girls hair'

'You know some psychologists might suggest that pulling hair was a sign of admiration rather than torture detective'

At this point Jane had headed for the fridge to get a beer because she couldn't take any more of this conversation. She didn't know if she liked where it was going. She came back with a beer for herself and a juice for Maura.

'Juice, seriously?' the incredulity in Maura's voice was comical.

'You have a head injury you can't drink'

Well if I can't drink you can't drink.

'Why in God's name not?

'You can't drink because I have a head injury and if you get drunk then we're going to have a problem reaching a consensus over who's the responsible adult when it comes to decision making'

Jane stared at her. She was starting to wonder if she too had suffered some kind of head injury. This was the weirdest conversation she'd ever had with anyone in her life. And yet it felt like it did earlier – flirty! Was Maura really coming on to her? Did she want her to?

'Jane I'm going to ring in sick right now and I suggest you do the same if you're going to babysit. Jane?'

Jane was still lost in her meandering thoughts when she realised Maura was talking

'Huh?'

'It's a good thing I didn't suffer any memory loss, because I'm starting to think I'm more competent than you are right now detective. I'm going to call in sick. I suggest you do the same'.

Jane didn't question just picked up the phone and rang Korsak as she heard Maura pick up her cell and begin to dial.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As they lay on the couch, Maura with her head in Jane's lap, the TV on but neither paying attention, the silence was comforting. Jane was stroking Maura's hair and every twenty minutes she bent down to look at her friend and check she was still conscious. She was taking her responsibility as carer for the night very seriously. The days events had left her stressed and the last thing she needed was a return to the ER to see the seedy doctor fawn over Maura again.

The fourth time Jane leaned down to check on her Maura giggled.

'What is so funny Doctor?'

'Your hair is tickling my nose' Maura said with another giggle.

Jane loved to hear her laugh so she leaned down further and shook her head running her head along the porcelain skin of Maura's face. They proceeded to do this for a few minutes before resuming their feigned interest in the TV. Twenty minutes later Jane did her next set of obs.

Maura was just lying there with her beautiful eyes closed, not talking, not moving. Jane freaked out and began to shake her friends shoulders.

'Maura wake up'

'Huh? What?'

'You weren't answering me'

'Jane, sweetheart calm down, I fell asleep. It's been a long day'

Jane's grip on her friend loosened and she let out a long sigh of relief, which pushed Maura forward a few inches in her lap leaving her space to turn onto her back fully and look up into Jane's concerned eyes.

Reason left Maura in that moment as she knelt up, pulled up her royal blue dress, and placed a leg either side of the Detectives slim waist. Her head was spinning slightly and she wasn't sure if it was the head injury or the contemplation of what she was about to do. She stilled herself by putting her arms around Jane's neck and looking into those beautiful eyes. 'Jane I….'

'Ssshhh it's ok Mau, I know'

There was no more need to talk. That day had evoked in both of them a realisation that their caring for each other went far beyond friendship. Jane had realised that losing Maura would mean losing the most important thing in her life. Maura had realised that Jane was the only woman she ever wanted around – the only woman she wanted waking her up, holding her hand, tickling her nose.

Maura leaned in and claimed Jane's lips in a gentle kiss, lips closed, red lipstick mixing with strawberry lip balm as they explored each other for the first time. Maura may have done this before but she was a teenager and it was just messing around. Jane had never been with a woman, but feeling Maura pressed against every crevice of her right now, she knew that nothing in the world would ever feel this right. The kiss became deeper as Jane felt Maura suck on her bottom lip to open them enough to slip her tongue in. Jane was finding it hard to breath but she didn't care if she passed out, she never wanted this to end. But just as she thought it, it happened.

Maura pulled back and looked her in the eye. 'Bed Now'. The authority in her voice left Jane in no doubt where this night was going, and she wasn't going to argue. She wanted to explore every inch of this glorious woman with her tongue. She wanted to feel her pressed naked against her and watch her take all the pleasure Jane could offer her. In that moment the detective panicked. What could she really offer her?

'Mau, I've never… I've never done this before'. I don't want to disappoint you'

Jane was taken completely by surprise when she felt Maura grab her wrist and cup her hand against her sex. Jane gasped as she felt the wetness that coated her palm.

'You are never going to disappoint me Jane. 'Feel that!' she said as she pushed Jane's hand harder against her core. 'That's all for you.'

Jane moaned and decided this was taking entirely too much time. She stood up and lifted the M.E. under her ass, wrapping her legs around her hips as she backed them towards Maura's bedroom, all the while never losing contact with the other woman's lips.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Jane finally placed Maura down on the bed she had stripped her of her dress and was cupping her breasts, through her bra, in her hand, kneading her nipples gently and sucking hard on her neck, the varying pressures causing Maura to moan. The little voices in Jane's head were laying on the Catholic guilt strong. But if this was 'wrong' then Jane was going to hell and she didn't care. She came back to the present moment when she felt Maura pull her down onto the bed beside her. As Maura began to straddle her and open the clasp on her trousers she felt Jane reach for her wrist to still her for a minute. Maura cocked her head to the side to give her a quizzical look. The most irrational thought had entered Jane's head and she had to voice it?

'Have you ever thought about this before Maura?'

'You and I?' Maura didn't hesitate with her answer 'Yes of course. Jane I have a very active imagination and I think about sex at least 5 to 6 times a day.

Jane laughed in her head. Trust Maura to have actually put an average figure on how many times a day she thought about sex.

'I'm a very sexual being. Have you ever thought about this, us, before?'

Jane was well used to asking the questions, she wasn't used to answering it.

'Yes, she averted her gaze and looked down, at her chest. Yes I've thought about it a lot'.

She felt a long finger slip under her chin as she felt her chin being raised up to look into those beautiful green eyes belonging to the gorgeous woman lying beside her. 'Look at me Janie; tell me about it, about your dreams?'

'What?'

'You heard me, tell me what we did in your dreams?'

Jane was reluctant. Her dreams were the one place that were sacred to her, the place she could escape to. But she realised that she was about to fulfil a huge number of her dreams completely with this beautiful woman.

'I dreamt about kissing you?'

'Kissing me? How very vanilla of you Detective!'

'Shut Up' – Jane punched her lightly on the arm

'Hey I'm ill'

'Yeah and I'm the Pope' Jane retorted quickly.

'Well I hope you're talking metaphorically because if you are in fact the Pope what we're doing right now would cause a worldwide scandal and would be the downfall of a massive institution!' Jane saw the glint in Maura's eye and realised that for once the literal Google talking machine had caught onto the sarcasm in her tone and was totally playing her, a trait she very much liked in Maura.

Maura leaned in close to Jane's ear causing their chests and hips to press hard against each other – a pressure which neither of the women wanted to end any time soon.

'Shall I tell you what I dreamt about Jane'? The sexiness in Maura's tone caused Jane's stomach to fill with butterflies. She had a feeling that anything she had dreamt about was indeed vanilla compared to whatever the good doctor had been dreaming of.

Maura began to narrate her dream as she pulled away from Jane's ear.

'Well I started off kissing you' – she leaned in to kiss her gently and taste that strawberry lip-gloss again.

She pulled away and laughed quietly as she saw that Jane's eyes were closed and she was poised to be lead in whatever direction Maura wanted to take her – this could be fun!

'Do you want me to surprise you or will I keep telling you?'

'Tell me' Jane said in a deep husky voice full of desperation, a desperation the M.E. had never heard before.

'Next my tongue began to lick down your neck, nipping tiny little bits of your skin just to remind you in the morning that it wasn't a dream. She progressed down Jane's neck nipping lightly enough to leave small marks on her pale skin.

Next I would take your breasts in my hands and continue my exploration of your beautiful body. Jane gasped as Maura pulled her breasts roughly out of her sports bra and into her hands and began to knead them hard, puckering her nipples using her thumbs.

'Now my tongue would begin a journey over there' – Jane jumped as she felt Maura take her left nipple into her mouth.

'Ok I'm going to need more background info and warning before you do that again'

Maura laughed and rested her head between Jane's breasts. Background info, ok Detective.

'Well clothes are becoming a barrier at this point – though usually in my dreams you're naked already. I'm not sure what Freud would say about that'

'So we have to get rid of these' Maura made a second attempt at removing Jane's trousers and this time she succeeded – along with her black briefs. She decided in that moment that she needed to see every inch of that beautiful body, so she lifted Jane up against her and pulled her bra off over her head – she'd have to buy her some bra's with clasps – sexy lingerie shopping with Jane, never something Maura thought she'd get to do. And she was about to pay for thinking. Jane may never have done this before but she was getting impatient with the pauses in narration and lack of activity so it was time to do what she did best – take charge. She flipped Maura underneath her and straddled her, taking in the beauty that was her best friend.

Completely naked Jane felt totally exposed but when she looked down at the strawberry blonde underneath her and saw the trust in her eyes she forgot that they were both completely naked and began to enact the not so vanilla parts of her own dream with no narration.

Without warning she slipped her index finger into the wet folds of her beautiful friend, gently rubbing a circle around, but not quite touching her clit. She slipped her tongue into Maura's mouth and it proceeded to echo the movements of her finger circling her friends tongue, fighting for dominance. The kiss was ferocious and Jane was breathless as she pulled away to look down at those beautiful green pools with gold flecks.

'Fuck Me Jane'

It was a simple request and one Jane was more than ready for. There was no hesitation in her move, she slipped two fingers into the wetness that Maura had grinded her hand so insistently against earlier. She slipped along her entrance and slid to two fingers up into her feeling a hand at the back of her neck pulling her back in for another searing kiss.

Jane matched the thrusts of Maura's hips as she fucked her thoroughly with two long fingers, a third eventually joining them when Maura begged her to 'fill me'.

Jane's pattern of thought was lost as she watched Maura ride her totally and utterly. Her wrist was cramping but she didn't care, she wouldn't make the slightest change to her position if it meant that Maura lost the pleasure she was indulging in. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Maura as she watched her slowly build to a crescendo. She felt Maura's walls close in on her fingers and spasm as a gush of wetness covered her palm. Maura was quiet as she came, which surprised Jane as she presumed she would be quite vocal. There was a quiet whimper as she removed her fingers slowly but that was all.

She moved back up to lie side by side with Maura, throwing one leg over Maura's hip and kissing her stitches gently.

'Mau?'

'Hmm?'

'You Ok'

'Yes, fine. I was just wondering when I lost control'

'Somewhere around the time where you were playing with my breasts like you'd never seen a pair before I think' Jane laughed.

'Dam my penchant for fashion. I was thinking about how hot you'd look in the new Vitoria Secret Fall line Satin baby doll nightie with hot pink thong.

'Never in a million years Doctor, will you ever get me into anything like that!'

'Well you won't be in it for long, because I'll be ripping it off you'

'Ok I can manage that'

'Speaking of which you're very much naked and I'm very much sated which means you must be very horny'

'You're very sure of yourself Doctor Isles'

Maura didn't lose a beat this time – her practicality and over analysing had cost her too much in the past. And tonight it had cost her the opportunity to be the first one to give pleasure. It wasn't happening again.

She clamped her hand down on Jane's hip effectively trapping her wide open in front of her. She whispered into Jane's ear 'I'm always sure when it comes to you Jane Rizzoli'

Maura slid herself down the bed as she pulled Jane's right thigh and pulled her into a kneeling position so she was poised perfectly over her face. She pulled Jane down to her mouth and licked the length of the glistening wetness as she thought about how this was better than any dream she'd ever had. She felt Jane fall forward and grab the headboard and with the little extra little gap it afforded her she slipped her tongue inside and began to swirl it around. She realised that Jane was quivering so she took her ass in her hands and guided her to ensure she got the most from this experience.

Jane was far more vocal and the profanity that was escaping her lips was something that normally would make Maura angry, right now however it was making her wet as hell. She repositioned Jane slightly so she could access her clit and she began to suck hard on the small little bundle of nerves. Maura always marvelled at the fact that this little piece of tissue was essentially medically unnecessary but could bring so much pleasure to a woman. And she knew the woman above her had just reached the ultimate level of pleasure. She felt a small amount of wetness on her chin as Jane came, which she wiped away as she guided Jane back down onto the bed, flipping her so she was lying with her legs bent, completely spent. Maura however, needed to finish what had just started. She took full advantage of the fact that Jane's leg was bent, coming up to look her straight in the eye and kissing her softly so as not to startle her while she gently ground her dripping core into Jane's muscular thigh. It only took her a minute with slight pressure from her own hand on her clit to come, but it was the release she needed in order to be comfortable enough to sleep for the night without a persistent throbbing between her thighs.

She slipped slowly off Jane's thigh and lay down beside her, pulling her in to her gently, and running her hand in circles on her left shoulder.

'Janie – you with me?'

'Yeah I'm definitely with you, physically anyway. Mentally I'm pretty sure I lost my mind around the time you began to lick my pu…'

'Jane, no profanities please. My mouth was too busy to reprimand you earlier, but I hate that word!

'For tonight I will succumb to all your wishes and requests Mau, on one condition'

'What'

'You promise to never ever stop doing that'

Maura laughed into the tangle of dark curls on the shoulder she was resting her head on and they began to tickle her nose again'

'Never Ever'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

9


End file.
